Sliver Love
by Karura UI
Summary: —N-Naruto-kun —gimió Hinata, entrecerrando los ojos con dolor— n-no p-puedo más… duele/ —Lo siento Hinata —jadeo Naruto—. Es que… se metió muy profundo… y… no… lo puedo… sacar… /Drabble/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto-sempai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Drabble**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—N-Naruto-kun —gimió Hinata, entrecerrando los ojos con dolor— n-no p-puedo más… duele —sus mejillas sonrojadas y bañadas en sus propias lagrimas— por favor… sácalo… —sus uñas se encajaban en el brazo del rubio, casi sacándole sangre.

—Lo siento Hinata —jadeo Naruto, cerrando un ojo y haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. Es que… se metió muy profundo… y… no… lo puedo… sacar…

Hinata se estremecía cada vez que Naruto se movía, su interior vibraba.

—No aguanto… p-por… por favor… sácalo —suplico Hinata, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar.

Naruto miro con preocupación a su novia, él nunca quiso hacerle daño, esa no era su intención.

—La sacare de golpe, así que aférrate a mí si duele mucho —suplico, besando a Hinata para distraerla del dolor.

Un golpe, dos, un estremecimiento y por fin salió de su interior. Hinata grito y se estremeció aliviada.

—Vaya… sí que estaba grande —comento Naruto sorprendido. Mirando la astilla entre sus bronceados dedos.

Sus azulados ojos buscaron los perlados de Hinata, viendo que la chica ahora estaba más relajada.

Sujeto con ternura la pálida mano derecha de Hyuuga, besando ese agujerito, donde se había encajado la astilla. Lo beso suavemente, no queriendo lastimar a la ojiperla.

—¿ahora te encuentras mejor?

—S-si —suspiro aliviada.

Naruto paso la lengua por la herida para después abrazar a su novia, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Me alegro —comento risueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**¡Hasta aquí! XD**_

_Las pervertidotas que pensaron en algo sucio… ¡dejen review! XD_

_**¡Mil gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **AU, Ooc, faltas de ortografía.

**.**

**O**

**.**

_**Realmente cuando publiqué este fic no pensé en continuaciones, pero parece que les ha gustado mucho, así que…**_

**.**

**O**

**.**

Hinata sentía como el sudor frío recorría su frente. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, debido a su alterada respiración. Todo su ser temblaba. De solo ver lo _grande_ que era, ya sentía dolor.

—Vamos, Hinata —susurró Naruto, con una sonrisa amable— no te hagas la difícil, al final terminara doliéndote más —sus ojos azules la miraron unos momentos, esperando a que la heredera Hyuuga respondiera, pero parecía que ella estaba en otro lado—. De acuerdo, tú lo pediste —el rubio extendió su brazo izquierdo, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla siquiera, ella corrió. Suspiró al ver que tendría que forzarla.

Hinata se estrelló bruscamente contra una pared, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de frente. Se incorporó con dificultad, sus manos revisaron rápidamente sus rodillas, se había raspado, pero nada grave. Iba a continuar huyendo, pero el brazo de hierro de Uzumaki la cogió por el tobillo y la arrastró por todo el pasillo, ella gritó con a todo pulmón, enterrando sus perfectas uñas en el suelo de madera, dejando marcas. Pero ellos vivían solos, nadie podía salvarla.

Naruto la levantó con facilidad y la tumbó sobre la cama, la volteó, permitiéndose una hermosa vista de su trasero.

—Yo lo quería por las buenas, mi amor, pero has sido mala niña. _Muy mala_. Y voy a darte tu medicina —Hinata miro sobre su hombro, sus perlados ojos observaban aterrados.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir los calientes dedos de Naruto sobre su piel, frotando gentil pero con insistencia. ¡¿En qué momento le había bajado los pantalones?! Se sonrojó hasta la medula. Comenzó a temblar, anticipándose al dolor.

—Si te pones dura te dolerá más, Hinata —Naruto le susurró contra la oreja. Ella volvió a estremecerse. Él sonrió conmovido. A pesar de la edad y el tiempo que han vivido juntos ella sigue sin acostumbrarse a _eso_.

—Na-Naruto… ¡aaah~! —gritó cuando lo sintió. Una punzada fuerte en su glúteo derecho, seguido de un dolor agudo. Cerró los ojos, reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Te dije, entre más tensa estés, la aguja entrara con más dificultad. Técnicamente el dolor que estas sintiendo es tu culpa, mi vida —dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios, dejando ver unos perfectos dientes blancos.

— ¡No es tanto la inyección! ¡La medicina es la que me duele! —Hinata seguía bocabajo, ocultando su rostro sonrojado de su pareja.

**.**

**O**

**.**

_**No sé si puede haber otro capítulo más, pero no estarán relacionados entre sí. Espero que les haya gustado. Sobre el fic, básicamente así soy yo, cada vez que me inyectan.**_

Si te ha gustado, por favor deja un review, me harías muy feliz.

Gracias por leer, comentar, favoritos y alerta. Lo aprecio muchísimo.

Que tengas bonita semana.


End file.
